Problem: Multiply.
Explanation: $11 \times 76$ and $1.1 \times 7.6$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $11 \times 76$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $1.1 \times 7.6$. $\begin{aligned} 76&\\ \underline{ \times 11}&\\ 6}\\ 70}\\ 60}\\ \underline{+700}}\\ 836 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $1.1 \times 7.6$. $\begin{aligned} 1.1 \times 7.6 &\approx 1 \times 8\\\\ &\approx 8 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $836$ to get a product close to $8$ ? $8.36 = 1.1 \times 7.6$